


Past Lives

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Leah and the Farmer share a few quiet moments together.
Relationships: Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Day three: Past Lives.
> 
> Short and sweet today. Storytime is today, and I legit think I would cause a riot if I skipped that.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Leah found herself enjoying the presence of the town’s newest member. They were both new to the Valley, both looking to change their future, and it honestly didn’t hurt that Shay was easy on the eyes.

Shay made a point of finding that little hole that Leah left open and wiggled herself in. It scared Leah, in the right way, like adrenaline from a scary story or diving off the cliff into the ocean below. 

If one were to ask Leah if she stopped being afraid, she would state that she did when Shay convinced her to host her own art show in town. Somehow, without Leah’s knowledge, Shay had gotten the bus in and out of town repaired, and dozens more than Leah ever expected showed up to support her. Leah knew then that Shay loved her, and she was no longer afraid to take the next step forward.

Unfortunately, while Leah would be telling the truth that she wasn’t afraid to ask Shay to be her girlfriend, she was fearful of something else.

“Shay, remember that day you came by to drop me off the load of driftwood you gathered and dried for me?” Leah asked one day, as the pair lounged by the river. Shay’s head was resting in Leah’s lap, and Leah ran her fingers through Shay’s short blonde hair.

“I did that a lot, you know. How else was I supposed to woo you?”

Leah chuckled, despite her nervousness. “It was the first time. The time I was on the phone having an argument.”

“Yep. Your ex, I remember.”

“I have a bad past. It was a bad relationship. I wasn’t me.” Leah traced her fingers along Shay’s jaw. “You found me, and I don’t know. There was just…”

“Two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl?” Shay smiled up at Leah, causing her to break out in laughter.

“Did you just quote Pink Floyd at me?” Leah asked, once she overcame her giggle fit.

Shay smiled. “I did. But it’s true. Why do you think I ended up out here? Dead-end job, dead-end relationship, no future in sight.” She reached up and cupped Leah’s cheek. “But I saw you, saw you thriving, and I thought if Leah can do it, so can I.”

“What!?” Leah’s jaw dropped. “Me?”

“Yeah, you.” Shay ran her thumb softly over Leah’s cheek. “What happened, before we moved here? Before we came to the Valley? That’s our past lives.” Shay slowly slid her hand to the back of Leah’s head, entangling her fingers in the long brown hair. “You are my present life, Leah.” She gently pulled Leah down for a kiss, melting against her girlfriend’s lips. “Be my future life too?” Shay pulled a Mermaid’s Pendant out from the breast pocket of her flannel.

Leah smiled, tears running down her face as she reclaimed her now-fiancée’s lips.


End file.
